


drabble #1 (finish this challenge)

by sadvalentines (painsandkillers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, whatisthishaha, willieverfinishthis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painsandkillers/pseuds/sadvalentines
Summary: exotic dancer!jongin who steals money from rich men au(i had an actual plot planned for this lmfao mayhaps ill try writing it again one day)





	drabble #1 (finish this challenge)

Chanyeol swirls the glass of some obnoxiously named drink in his hand before downing it in one go. The taste of it is sharp at the back of his throat and his sinuses instantly clear up. His eyes are focused on a dimly lit stage where most of the crowd have gathered, waiting for the gentlemen club’s featured performer to come up. Tonight he’s a cocky billionaire looking for his next plaything. A rolex dons his right hand while several rings decorate his fingers. They clack each time he drums his fingers against his now empty glass.

All of the sudden, bright lights fill the stage. As if on cue the most anticipated performer of the night appears from behind the red curtains. Clad in a thick pink fur coat that reaches down to the floor. His hips are cocked to the right and he looks disinterestedly at the crowd, choosing instead to suggestively lick around a bright red lollipop that matches the color of his lips. But then the music starts and loud bass reverberates around the room. Within seconds the dancer tosses the lollipop away and drops the fur coat that was shielding his body from the audience. The crowd that seemed to be holding their breaths just moments before erupts in cheers. Chanyeol too unknowingly finds himself inching closer to the edge of his seat in the VIP section at the sight before him.

What looks to be a diamond-encrusted body chain hugs the dancer’s chest and connects to an equally shiny choker. A tassel skirt of the same material hangs on his waist and barely does anything to cover the black thong underneath. His skin seems to be glowing as well under the lights and Chanyeol could only stare in awe like the rest of the crowd. Frankly, he has never met anyone as devastatingly beautiful.

Chanyeol finds himself in a trance-like state throughout the entire performance. He watches soundlessly as the dancer contorts his body all sorts of ways and effortlessly spin from the metal pole at the center of the stage. A subtle smirk making way onto his face as he moves his hips to the beat of the music all while keeping eye contact with the crowd like he knows he’s got them hooked between his fingers.

The performance ends when the dancer drops to the floor on his knees, fingertips seductively crawling up his chest and hands eventually wrapping themselves around his neck. His back arches even more and he gives the crowd one last look beneath his lashes before the stage lights begin to dim.

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on burying this tbh its been in my drafts for months ajdskas but anyway i even made a pinterest board just for this au so check that out if yall want to
> 
> [pinterest board](https://id.pinterest.com/sweetdraems/chankai-au/i-exotic-dancer-au/)  
[song inspo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVSBxYjGLPs) (idk why but im in love with this song now n it suits the theme)


End file.
